Talk:Rejuvenation
Rejuvenation + Spirit Light Weapon = 42 hp/second = 21 pips of regen TheDrunkenHobo 09:24, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :I don't think you really need that... If you needed the health that badly, a straight heal would be better. Or prot. --Kale Ironfist 09:52, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::Honestly I don't know how much I like this skill; a level 7 spirit w/ 15 SP only has 304 health, and with 8 party members in earshot it'll lose 72 health/sec (assuming 9 health/sec), so with a full party it won't last much longer than 5 seconds..and will only heal for 45 health/person. Zaboomafoo 04:02, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::I would hope it doesn't lose health for people who weren't healed due to being on full health. Life is great, at around 140 health for the entire party every 23 seconds for 10e, I don't see this as nearly as good - not as reliable for skills like life transfer, fomf and spirit light. Phool 22:30, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I checked; it does lose health even for players already at full health.--Mont 15:35, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Oh boy, a heal party that you can use every thirty seconds, that heals for about 45 health over around 5 seconds and can be wanded to death in half that time, just what every team needs. Demonic Peaches 20:29, 11 August 2007 (CDT) I suppose if you used this for just one person and kept it alive longer with Signet of Binding, Signet of Creation, etc. it might be useful...but meh... (T/ ) 22:24, 12 August 2007 (CDT) That would be an awsome skill to be used with Signet of Creation Big Bow 01:22, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :as it is now, Signet of Creation would add only like 5 secs, I guess, too lazy to count.. since at 12, or if it is 15, restoration magic, it loses 9 health per party member it heals, in a 8 man group, it dies fairly quick. =) 02:30, 15 August 2007 (CDT) That is for a 8 man group... Ra, Ta and Hb are only 4 man thus making it more viableBig Bow 16:29, 15 August 2007 (CDT) The way LoD is loved right now, this + Preservation + Recuperation could shine... Snow Phoenix 23:24, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Is it just me, or does this die way too fast to be useful anywhere? 71.193.106.102 05:29, 3 September 2007 (CDT) This spirit seems to lose health for each party member in range whether they need healing or not, so you can't set it up before battle and have it ready to heal you when you start taking damage. 67.71.48.166 05:47, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :as it is now, this spirit is quite useless both in big parties and small parties.. it needs a serious remake..=) Majnore 08:20, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Soul twist it. With Boon and one of the above signets going it shouldn't be hard to hit this before it dies and then keep re-casting it using soul twist to charge it and using the spells that require proximity to spirits. Bring Life too in case you need another spirit to twist if you lose it.Hugh Manatee 21:47, 3 September 2007 (CDT) If you haven't used this skill yet, you're in for a shocker: this is the worst spirit in all of Guild Wars. It will live for about 8 seconds in an 8 man group. 8 seconds. This is with Spawning Power. The problem is it heals people at full life, so it just drains itself to death almost instantly. Useless. --Wingspantt 12:17, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Take a minion master along. It'll die in 4-5 seconds. 128.252.78.81 15:41, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::This skill only heals party members, not minions, which are allies. --Acidic Thought 02:33, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :::Try it, it seems to heal minions too. ::::I did. It healed neither the minions I created nor the allied NPCs at Isle of Nameless --Gimmethegepgun 14:11, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::It didn't heal my minions or the Allied NPCS either for me. And it only heals allies that are below full health. -- [[User:mrguildboi|'mrguildboi (:']] 01:28, 17 October 2007 (UTC) there was an update Update This spirit no longer heals party members at full health. --Lann 21:59, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :That means i like this spirit now :) 83.72.97.143 10:34, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::I guess you like it even more now. Spirit level up to 16, wow. This might be really usefull now. A.Saturnus 09:56, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :) Still horrible. :No, not quite. At Resto 14 and Spawning 12 it heals 532 points. Over time, granted, but pre-cast and without overheal. Recuperation will likely heal more if you have pressure on the whole party but Rejuvenation heals quicker and costs much less. A.Saturnus 13:03, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::Aye, this spirit is actualy good now, even if just because of the pre-cast. Zulu Inuoe 18:07, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :::Horrible as in with 15 Rest and 13 Spawning Power, and Signet of Creation, it takes any warrior about 12 seconds to kill the spirit using every skill on their bar. The spirit, with SoC and Binding (bit overkill) can withstanding a pure spike warrior for about 19 seconds. In RA, for example, this spirit usually lasts it's full duration. Anyone who devotes 20 odd seconds to kill a spirit at level 16/17 which is completely immune to all but 2 conditions, is helping their team to lose. This spirit, coupled with life, is difficult to counter in that it wastes up to 10-20 seconds. How many people focus on spirits in RA? None, therefor, this skill is extremely useful in RA, especially with SLW. --82.43.237.196 10:18, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::This spirit does NOT like vampiric weapons. It'll keep healing that same person for the full duration. Lonely Monk 13:55, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Scourge Healing/Soul Bind These hexes aren't placed on the spirit, they're placed on the player(s) that the spirit heals. So in theory, the spirit can be damaged by them. --Macros 02:06, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Okay, well, that's true, but not exactly useful. 02:07, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :: And in practice, the spirit is damaged by them. There was no reason to revert that note. -- AudreyChandler 02:09, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Update Anyone else excited about seeing how big a level 20 spirit is?--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 03:38, 19 June 2009 (UTC) sorry, mind burp. undid edit.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 23:09, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Why? That note only applies to the PvP version, so that note should only be on the PvP version. --Macros 23:59, 20 June 2009 (UTC) --Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 23:48, 20 June 2009 (UTC) The God/Deity of all Spirits At 16 Restoration and 15 Spawning, this spirit spawns with 752 health and 129 armor and is freaking HUGE. /bows Master Stalfos 03:45, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Length Has anyone measured how long it lasts? say with 16 spawning power and 12 restoration. lvl 28 Fucking awesome. IS this possible to get? 20 is easy, but master of my domain, +1/20% also counts for binding rituals? I wonder how big this is/how much health is has and how much armor it has. At 16 rest magic it is claimed to have 129 armor. 7 lvls higher (21 rest magic) and it would have...? armor?Sebv2727 17:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure whether it's possible to buff restoration to 20 without a +1/20 anyway (which is the only thing that goes over the attribute 20 cap). I think there was a page with all the possible max ranks of each attribute somewhere, I'll look for it.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:48, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Doh! So yes, it would be possible, once every 5 tries.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ritual lord can now easely bring this spirit to level 26 to create one massif huge spirit :Yep. It's ridiculous. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:30, February 27, 2010 (UTC)